


Supersupremefamily

by Molliartytho



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Baby Peter Parker, But mostly fluff, End pairings are Stucky and Ironstrange, For my sanity as a multishipper Pepper doesn’t exist in this universe, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, IronStrange, M/M, Modern AU, Not stony, Past Stony, Some angst, Stucky - Freeform, Superfamily, divorced stony, lots of swearing, no powers, some sexy stuff implied, some violence and language, starts angsty ends fluffy is kinda how i do, supersupremefamily, this is a STUCKY and IRONSTRANGE fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molliartytho/pseuds/Molliartytho
Summary: Steve and Tony figure out that they aren't as compatible as they once thought and find themselves divorced and raising a son together. They find love in other people and learn how to be a family together. A weird, messy, crazy, intense family.





	1. A bad beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been thinking about this story for so long it's almost half done. This is a modern AU so no powers. Peter is Steve and Tony's son and he ends up having four dads at the end of this and that is really what inspired this fic. I want Peter Parker to have four dads. There is a description of verbal fighting and too much alcohol consumption in this first chapter so be warned. Also some language. Steve is a retired Army Captain and works as an Art Therapist now. Tony is the head of Stark Industries. I promise it will have so much fluff just hang in there through the angst. I am the Fluff Queen.

The loud slamming of the door startled Tony from his half-drunken sleep. There was a glass still in his hand and the room was almost completely dark. Bloodshot eyes glanced up to the door and Tony winced at the memory. The last time that door had slammed was three days ago when Steve had finally said enough. Drinking more had seemed like a good idea at the time, but as Tony turned, his head started pounding and he almost thought to regret it.

He had not slept much in the last few days. Part of him knew he held a lot of the blame, but it didn't stop the anger or bitterness rising up in his chest. Had he been soberer he may have attempted to go after them, but he had not been completely sober in over a year.

Every night just after falling asleep he heard that door slam again. Like it was haunting him. Any day now Steve would be back with Peter.

Any day now Steve would realize he made a mistake.

Any day now he would bring their son home.

He stood up and made his way into the kitchen, glass in hand. He flipped on the dim lights that were over his cabinets, they were enough so he could see but not bright enough to hurt his head.

It was like he was in shock. He never thought, even in his wildest dreams that Steve would leave him. Especially not with their kid. The more Tony thought about it the angrier he got. Steve said he needed time to cool off, that they both did, and maybe he was right.

Tony made his way into the cabinet and poured himself a drink. He watched the amber liquid slowly pouring from the bottle and set it back down after his glass was half full.

 

He took slow calculated sips and looked off into the room as he replayed that night in his head.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony woke to someone shaking him and he protested with a groan, "Stop or I'm going to throw up."

“Tony wake up, get up. Do you know where Peter is right now?" Steve's voice broke through his hazy head space and Tony grunted.

"His bedroom. Put him to bed just like you instructed oh captain my captain now let me sleep." Tony sounded more annoyed in his head than he did out loud, and Steve was shaking him again

"He isn't in his bedroom. He was in your workshop. Trying to use your equipment. He was pushing buttons trying to turn it all on." Steve's voice was even and seething. There was a tense moment of quiet.

"He what?" Tony pushed up onto his arms and squinted up at the blond who was holding the sniffling boy in his arms.

"You heard me." Steve held Peter's head close to his shoulder. The little boy had just turned three and he was the cause of so much stress because of how smart and curious he already was. Tony loved him all the more for it. Tony was also slightly soberer after hearing that his three-year-old had gotten into his lab.

"Shit," Tony muttered and slowly sat up, he wiped at his eyes a few times, but things were still kind of blurry.

"Tony you promised. You promised you wouldn't drink while you were taking care of him." Steve's anger was still very evident, Tony's eye twitched in annoyance at the disappointment in his words. He hated it when Steve talked to him like this.

"He was supposed to be asleep Steve. I only had one drink. He isn't hurt, so can we just drop this?" Tony looked up at him, both of them knew he was lying about the drinking. Again.

Steve gripped Peter tighter and Tony saw his hands clench into fists.

"No, we can't just drop this. Our son could have been seriously injured or even killed. You didn't lock the lab and you were passed out. He had to walk right past you to get in there Tony!" Steve took one look around the room where the empty bottles were sitting on the floor and glared at Tony who was struggling to sit up on his own.

"One drink my ass.” Steve hissed, struggling to keep his voice low, “You already know how I feel about your drinking and you promised me you wouldn't at all while you were taking care of Peter. I asked you for one thing! I needed one night to work and you couldn't even give me that!" Steve was careful to keep his anger in check with Peter still in the room, but Tony was still feeling the effects of the alcohol and his anger got the best of him.

"You think I'd drink more than one when I had a kid to take care of? I waited until he was asleep, he was supposed to stay in bed!" Tony bit back at his husband and immediately felt regret as Peter started sobbing again

"S-sorry...daddy sorry." Peter managed to stutter out through all his sobs, his eyes were puffy from crying and Tony immediately reached to comfort him, but Steve took a step back.

"It's not your fault buddy. Your father should have taken better care of you." Steve said, eyes locked with Tony's. 

Tony set his jaw and took another step forward to put his hand on Peter's back. Steve glared at him but didn't move away again. Peter seemed to calm more as soon as Tony rubbed his back and kissed his head.

"One night Tony. I only needed one night to work and you couldn't even...." Steve's anger was leaving him quickly. The blond had never sounded so tired before. Tony felt a little guilty about that too.

"Go back to sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow. I'm going to put him to bed." Steve backed up from Tony, and Tony could see the disappointment and sadness on his face. It made him angry. He didn’t want to think about all the things that went wrong because of his choices. He hated that Steve blamed him for all the problems they had, that whenever something like this happened Steve would get angry and then try to talk to him about it like Steve had all the answers. Like Steve could fix it if he could just get Tony to talk out all his feelings. Tony was tired too.

"Talk about what Steve? How you disapprove of my life choices and my parenting? How you think you can use your therapy nonsense to fix me? What is it, exactly, that we need to talk about?" Tony followed him down the hallway, he hung back a little because he knew he was starting a fight.

"Not now Tony. I have a sobbing three-year-old to calm down because of you. We'll talk later." Steve snapped at him and walked to their room where he put the small boy down. He set him on Tony’s side of the bed.

"No, we're going to talk about this right now. You always want to talk things through, so why not now?" Tony threw his arms up dramatically and gestured at his husband, waiting not so patiently for his response as Steve tucked Peter in.

"Because our son is upset. And you're still buzzed and smell like whiskey. And I'm tired and want to go to sleep. So go drink yourself back to sleep like you do every time you don't want to own up to what you've done." Steve's voice was quiet but fierce. He walked towards Tony, one hand on his chest to push him out of the room so Peter couldn't hear them fight.

"Why is it always my fault!" Tony demanded in a loud hiss.

"Peter I'll be right back I'm going out to talk to your father for a minute," Steve said through clenched teeth after a tense moment. Tony let Steve guide him back to the living room.

"This time it was your fault. You couldn't even go one night without drinking." Steve crossed his arms and stood far away from Tony. He was so angry he wanted to punch him and Tony could tell.

"It wouldn't have been an issue, but you insisted on working tonight even though you already worked more hours this week than you said you were going to!" Tony glared and pointed at him, jabbing a finger at him in the air every other word.

"Really you want to start comparing hours now? Like you don't work ten times as many as I do and then go out to drink or come home to drink more!" Steve gave it right back to him.

The tension in the air was thick, both men were seething with anger and unresolved issues.

"I work so many hours for my family Steve. I provide for you both that's my job." Tony leaned against the couch, looking anywhere but his husband, because he didn't want to see that look on his face. Not again.

"No. It isn't your job. We both work, but I make it a priority to be home at a decent time every day to be with Peter and with you. Or I work from home, which I've been doing more and more. You don't seem to care enough to spend time with either of us." Steve shook his head and took two steps to be in Tony's line of sight. This isn't the first time they have had this argument. This isn't the first time they have said almost these exact words to each other. It was getting to be a tiresome argument and they both were feeling the weight of it on their shoulders.

Tony looked up at his face and saw that look of disappointment and sadness clear on his face and scoffed

"Right because you're so perfect. And everything I do is screwed up."

"I didn't say that!” Steve said and took another step closer to him, trying his best to keep his voice down.

“You always do this. Twist my words and try to make me seem like the bad guy. For fuck's sake Tony I just want you home to spend more time with me and Peter. Home and sober because when you drink you aren't yourself." Steve looked like he wanted to cry, but wouldn't give Tony the satisfaction.

"I don't drink that much.." Tony muttered for what felt like the thousandth time. They were caught in this circle of denial and rage and they couldn't seem to break through it.

Steve laughed humorlessly

"You do. And you have a problem and if you'd just let me help you...”

"I don't want your help!" Tony all but screamed at him, cutting him off. The anger welled up inside him, Steve was always trying to help him and he didn't want it. Steve tensed as Tony screamed at him.

"I don't have a problem and I don't need your help! Even if I did have a problem, what makes you think you could help me huh?" Tony's anger got the best of him and he continued even though he knew somewhere deep down he shouldn't, "with your job as an art therapist you aren't good for helping anyone. Painting a picture isn't going to fix me or you or anyone! So just leave it alone and go try and fix someone else," Tony couldn't stop himself and he turned away from him and said with venom in his voice, "I don't need you."

Steve looked like he wanted to shove him down onto the couch or punch him out, but instead, he took three steps back, shaking with anger and hurt.

"You know what? Fine. Fine! You don't need me. You don't have a problem and everything is perfect." Steve turned and walked down the hall, Tony felt frozen in place. He had heard himself say the words, but he didn't realize what they meant or how badly they would hurt. Steve had heard worse from patients in his line of work he could handle it...right?

He heard some rustling around for a little while and Steve speaking softly to their son, and after a bit, Steve came back out with Peter on his hip, both had jackets on and Steve had three bags on his shoulder. Tony blinked a few times and asked him the obvious question

"What are you doing?"

 

"You don't need me so I'm leaving. And I'm taking Peter with me because as you proved tonight I can't trust you with him alone. We're going to Sam's. Maybe we don't need you either, did you ever think about that?" Steve had tears of anger and hurt welling up in his eyes and he walked out the front door. And Tony, Tony watched them go. Peter looked over Steve's shoulder at Tony and that's the last thing he saw before Steve slammed the door behind them. Peter was crying too.

* * *

 

He hadn't even tried to stop him.

The shock had stopped him, and the fact that two minutes later he was throwing up into the sink. Maybe he had overdone it a bit that night.

That did not mean that Steve had the right to take his son away from him.

His drinking had maybe gotten a little out of hand.

But Steve didn't have to take Peter away from him. Neither of them had to leave.

Tony was going through a lot of stress with work. He had deadlines and appearances to make and people expected so much of him. Steve expected so much of him. The drinking made it go away for a little while. If he was going to disappoint his husband he might as well do it on his own terms.

Tony swished the rest of the liquid around in his cup before turning the glass upside down and pouring it down the drain.

"JARVIS, call my driver and tell him to be downstairs waiting for me in half an hour," Tony said, his voice hoarse from drinking and crying.

"Of course sir," the AI responded, "Do you have an address for me to give him?"

Tony took a deep breath, straightened up, cleared his throat and started walking to his bathroom for a quick shower.

"Find the address for a Sam Wilson. Friend of Steve's. I'm going to pay them a little visit."


	2. An unhappy realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has made up his mind and Tony isn't happy with how this is all working out. Sam Wilson is wise and the best friend a fella could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more angst for you, but I promise the angst won't last. Sam Wilson is my favorite of all time ever and I will protect him until I die.

"Divorce?" Tony felt numb as he repeated the word.

Steve nodded and swallowed down his feelings. He knew this wasn't what Tony wanted and he knew it was going to be a fight just like everything else in their marriage.  

"Because of one bad night with Peter?" Tony's voice was a little frantic.

"One bad night? Tony, we have only had a handful of _good_ nights in over two years." Steve replied. He was somber and calm where Tony could only feel the buildup of frantic emotions rising up in his chest.

Tony scoffed and opened and closed his fist a few times, he really needed a drink right now. He looked around the small kitchen and stood up, Sam's apartment wasn't the biggest, but he had a guest room and Peter loved him so Tony could see why Steve had taken him here. It was a safe and neutral place.

"Really? You've been that unhappy? You think the last two years have been great for me or something? That you're the only one feeling unhappy?" Tony was slowly pacing the room now, his eyes never leaving Steve.

Tony saw Steve's eyes get hard and cold in an instant.

"No Tony. I don't think the last two years have been amazing for you. And I know you aren't happy being with me anymore either. Which is what I've been thinking about. A lot. This whole week. I just... I think it would be better for both of us. We've grown apart and I think we have different priorities and we aren't happy. That's why I want a divorce." Steve's anger was well hidden under his response but Tony could see through it.

"Different priorities? Grown apart? What is this bullshit?" Tony hissed at him, he came to a stop behind his abandoned chair.

"You, Steve Rogers, are a coward and you're running away from your problems." Tony bit back at him and smacked his hands against the chair before turning to go back to pacing

"Me?" Steve asked, anger getting the best of him as he got up from his chair at last, he took two steps toward Tony and then stopped himself

"I'm the one running? You have been drinking yourself stupid for a year running away from your failures and your shortcomings and your insecurities! And I'm the coward who is running away from my problems?" Steve was not standing next to him, but Tony felt his words like he had slapped him all the same.

"You aren't willing to go to therapy. You think it's “useless” and “can't help anyone” if I remember your exact words and I do." Steve was getting more frustrated and angry with each word and Tony could tell he was at the edge of his patience.

"Peggy knows some good divorce lawyers and she's helping me get one. I don't want this to get ugly, but I know it might have to. I didn't have to tell you about it you know. Especially after you just showed up here out of nowhere. You could have called first." Steve said and then took a deep calming breath. Tony forgot sometimes that his husband had been in the army and if he lost control he could cause some real damage.

"I'm tired of fighting all the time Tony and it isn't good for Peter to see us like this either. I'm just done. We’re going to stay here with Sam until we get things finalized." Steve told him quietly, not quite meet his eyes when Tony turned back to look at him

"Wait, what? No way are you keeping my kid away from me that long. It's been too long already, just... Come home and we'll figure it out there okay? I know you're upset, but we can figure this out." Tony was more alert and aware now than he had been in a long time. There were only a few things in the world Tony cared about and the top of that list was his son Peter.

“No Tony. We can’t because there’s nothing to figure out.” Steve’s voice was soft and sad. He finally glanced back up at Tony.

“So we’re just giving up? You’re just giving up?” Tony would never admit that he was shaking, but Steve could see it.

“When was the last time you remember being happy with me? When was the last time you looked at me and thought about how much you loved me? Can you even remember? Was there ever a time that happened? Have we ever actually been happy together?” Steve asked him, he sounded tired.

Tony felt his emotions raw in his chest and he had to swallow around the lump in his throat. Realization hit and he backed up a few steps to lean against the wall. Steve was right. Of course, he was.

“I’ll have the papers drawn up. Just get me the name of the lawyer you’re using this time and we can set up a meeting time.” Steve looked away from him again, his own emotions making it hard to talk.

After a few minutes of emotionally charged silence, Tony spoke

“You aren’t keeping me away from Peter.” He said in a firm voice and Steve just nodded a little bit.

“I don’t want to keep him away from you, but I won’t leave him with you while you’re still drinking so much.” Steve’s voice was just as firm and Tony glared at him. Tony shook his head and turned to the living room.

“I’ll call you tomorrow to set up a meeting time. And I want to see my son tomorrow.” Tony pulled his jacket off the back of the couch as he made his way to the front door. Tony made sure to slam the door shut as he walked out of the apartment, leaving Steve alone.

 

* * *

 

 

"You mean to tell me you are going to fight Tony Stark....one of the richest, most influential men in the world...for custody of your son?" Sam asked for what felt like the tenth time. Tony had left that afternoon in a tizzy. He was so angry on the phone with his lawyer that Sam could hear him down the stairs and kept Peter out a few minutes longer to be sure he was gone before he took the kid inside.

Steve sighed and leaned back in his chair, Peter was sound asleep on Sam's guest bed where the two of them had set up their lives temporarily for the last week.

"Sam he's a mess. Peter almost got hurt that night, and it was because Tony is in denial about his drinking and because we...we just need to separate, for all of our sakes. And yes I'm going to fight him for custody, because right now? As he is? I'm not letting him take care of my son alone."

The room was a comfortably quiet. One of the many things Steve loved about Sam was that he didn't push too much and they could just sit in silence and it was meaningful and easy.

"This is a lot of life change at the same time, and I know you keep telling me you're fine but the kid is asleep so we can talk for real now," Sam said after a minute.

"Of course I'm not fine Sam. I loved Tony with my whole everything and we fell apart. It wasn't just his fault, it was both of us, but I thought...” Steve took a second to find the right words and took a long sip of his beer.

“I knew he was a good man and we had a really good few years. But I also know there's no going back. He isn't going to change and I'm not going to change and there's no getting back what we had." Steve was struggling not to get too negative about the whole situation, and every fiber of his being wanted to call Tony names and blame him for it all, but he knew that wasn't true. He was sure about his decision but upset that it had come down to this.  

Sam watched the war rage on in Steve's mind as he spoke and he gave his best friend a raised eyebrow.

"Steve, man, you guys had a crazy lust and adrenaline filled four years, you got married and adopted Peter and when it started getting too real with a kid Tony started drinking. He got really drunk and hit you that one time..." Sam reminded him, his words were firm but with an edge of gentleness that was just so Sam.

"To be fair, it wasn't really a hit, he was really out of it," Steve muttered, he looked up at the ceiling as Sam continued

"He was afraid he would be like his father and now he kind of is like him except instead of being a dick to his kid he's being a dick to his husband." Sam reached over for his drink and took a long drink.

"Don't be mean Sam." Steve scolded but there was a smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm not being mean I'm being honest, the dude has been a dick to you for a long time and I'm mad at him for it." Sam shook his head and sipped his drink once again.

Steve looked at his best friend and found himself smiling.

"Thanks for being here Sam. I appreciate everything you're doing for me and for Peter." His voice broke a little and his smile fell when he said his son's name.

Sam moved over, closer to his friend and put an arm around his shoulder as Steve started to tear up for the first time since they got there. For the first time in a week, Steve was letting himself feel and he wasn't holding it together. He didn't have to in front of Sam.

Steve turned and rested his head against Sam's shoulder for a few moments as he shook silently, his hands covered his eyes as he cried.

"What am I supposed to do Sam? It's one thing for me to be separated from Tony, but I don't want to keep Peter from him. He adores the man." Steve's voice was raw with emotion and his face was pink and swollen from crying when he finally lifted his head to speak again.

"The kid needs both parents no matter how much we don't like each other. But I can't send Peter to spend the night with Tony without being worried out of my mind. He isn't responsible with him and I don't trust him alone with my baby." Steve wiped at his eyes with his fingers and sniffed a few times.

"Well, you're fighting for temporary custody until he can get himself together. And honestly if I was the judge I'd give you full custody and you'd have full control over when Tony gets to see Peter, if at all." Sam nodded along with his words to let Steve know he was serious.

"I don't want to keep Tony away from Peter, Sam. He's a good father. No matter our differences I've always thought that. It used to be very attractive but now it's just...he needs to be that father all the time. I just want him to clean up his act so that I feel comfortable leaving Peter with him." Steve told him firmly, rubbing at his eyes a few times. The room went quiet again and they just sat like that. The tension from the last few days was still there but it was a little more defined now. Sam let out a sigh after a bit and shifted a bit.

"You're a good man Steve Rogers. A lot of people would think you're crazy for giving that guy any more chances." Sam whispered, rested a hand on Steve's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“I don’t know about that Sam. I’m just trying to do what’s best for my son. And right now that means doing this. Starting a huge fight that will probably not end well.” Steve grabbed his beer and finished it off before standing up to stretch.

“When have you ever been the type to do things the easy way? Come to think of it, when have you been the type to turn down a fight with the biggest guy around? You were born to pick a legal fight with Tony Stark.” Sam chuckled and Steve shook his head.

“You’re hilarious. I’m going to bed. We have a long few weeks ahead of us.” Steve walked towards the guest bedroom and gave Sam a wave goodnight before closing the door behind him.

Steve didn’t bother to change his clothes, just tossed his shoes into the corner before he climbed into bed and pulled Peter close to his chest.

The boy shifted and then hummed and curled close to his dad before settling back into sleep.

Steve rested his cheek on his son’s head and felt some of the tension drain from his body. He could stand just about anything if it was for his little boy. With that thought in mind, Steve shut his eyes and attempted to fall asleep. 


	3. Nelson and Murdock, Avocados at law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy helps Steve find his legal team

“Peggy are you sure about this?” Steve asked as he looked around. Peter was asleep on his shoulder as they walked into a rather run-down building. Steve had barely put him down all day. Being away from Tony this long was really taking a toll on the little boy. Steve was going to have to call Tony tonight for sure so they could talk. He felt incredibly guilty for his son’s current emotional state.

“Oh please just trust me won’t you,” Peggy responded as she passed him and didn’t look back to see if he agreed with her. She was always right in the end and he knew that.

“Yeah, but this is Tony we’re talking about, he has all the resources in the world and I really need a top-notch lawyer if I’m going to get custody.” Steve said mostly to himself, he looked around the halls of the building, a lot of the rooms were empty, and at the end of the hall there was a sign that said “Nelson and Murdock Attorneys at law.”

“Yes. darling that’s why I brought you here.” Peggy smiled a little and turned to look at Steve as they got to the office doors. Steve looked back and raised an eyebrow. Her smile brightened.

“Remember what I told you, Steve, you have to be extremely honest with these two because they just want to help. Tony’s lawyers are different because they don’t care about him. They care about being paid and not making him angry.” she turned and opened the door for him after he nodded his understanding.

Steve took a deep breath and stepped forward into the office. It was nothing like any other lawyer’s office he had ever been in. Most of the lawyers he’d dealt with had been with Tony. Specifically when his company was in trouble or when they were getting someone else in trouble. And Peggy was right, they only cared about getting paid. Their offices were always so over the top fancy, and Steve always felt out of place. Tony seemed to fit right in. He was at the top of the world, in every world.

The office in front of him was very simple, the walls were a dull brown and there were only a few small chairs lined up by a desk where a tall blonde woman was typing away at her computer.

It put Steve at ease as he continued to look around, there was a small kitchen with a coffee pot, a microwave, and a mini-fridge. He appreciated how plain everything was here.

“Hello, we’re here to see Mr. Murdock and Mr. Nelson,” Peggy said as they walked up to the woman at the desk. Steve took an extra minute to finish looking around before following Peggy’s lead and stepping up beside her.

“Of course, what’s the na….name?” The woman looked up and her eyes got wide, her mouth stayed open a few seconds too long.

Steve held Peter a little closer. Of course, she recognized him. He was the husband of the most famous man in the world.

She cleared her throat and shook her head to right herself.

“Sorry, what’s your name for the appointment?”

“Rogers, ma’am. Steve Rogers.” Steve responded, and Peggy squeezed his arm a little bit. She helped steady him and keep him calm. He was so glad she was with him.

“If you’ll just have a seat for a moment, Mr. Murdock and Mr. Nelson will be right with you. They’re almost done with their other meeting.” She informed them, looking a bit red and Steve couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or something else. He didn’t care to ask, he nodded and went to sit down, he shifted Peter to lay on his other shoulder and the little boy mumbled something and wiggled to get comfortable again before going right back to sleep. Steve smiled and rested his head against Peter’s.

Peggy stayed over by the desk, speaking quietly to the secretary who he thought was named Karen, he couldn’t be sure he wasn’t really listening.

With his eyes closed, Steve focused on the weight of his son on his shoulder and the feeling of him breathing. He was only three, but he was so smart and he knew something was wrong with his parents. He knew there was something wrong with everything right now. Peter was a snuggly kid, but in the last week, he had been extremely affectionate with Steve. If Steve even left the room Peter was following him like he wasn’t sure Steve was going to come back. It made Steve feel horrible bringing him along to the lawyers, but he didn’t have another choice.

With both his parents and Tony’s parents being dead, and his friends all working he didn’t trust anyone else with his son. And with Tony being…. Tony he was afraid someone would try and kidnap Peter to get to Tony. They never trusted a babysitter he didn’t know. He might have been a little paranoid, but they got threats all the time.

Another surge of guilt overcame Steve and he opened his tired eyes to look up for Peggy.

Peggy looked at him from her spot leaning on Karen’s desk and, like she could read his mind, gave him a confident nod and stood as the doors behind her opened.

“Thank you both so much.” The man who walked out of the office said, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Steve _felt_ like he was on the verge of tears. He took a few deep breaths and rubbed Peter’s back a few times before standing up.

“Of course. We’ll see you in a few weeks to go over the details. Karen will set up the appointment with you.” One of the lawyers responded. He had a walking stick and dark glasses. The secretary smiled at the man they had been helping and gestured to the chair in front of her desk.

“Come have a seat, sir. Mr. Rogers why don’t you and your friend head on inside.” She said and the blond lawyer smiled at them, gesturing to the door.

Steve crossed the room and walked with Peggy into the conference room, the door shut behind them. They all took their seats around a table. Steve fidgeted a bit getting comfortable with Peter on his shoulder. The kid was like a heater and he could feel his shoulder getting way too warm again.

“Hello, Mr. Rogers it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Foggy Nelson, and this is my partner Matt Murdock.” The blond one offered his hand and Steve shook it easily.

“Actually boys, that’s Captain Rogers. Mr. Rogers makes him sound so old.” Peggy chuckled a little and Steve flushed, giving her a glare.

“Steve is fine too. I’m retired military.” He licked his dry lips slowly. He didn’t care about the title, the second he married Tony Stark all anyone cared about was his title and his military ties and people asked him for money constantly for military things. Using him for his husband’s influence and his money. It would be a relief to be rid of some of that soon.

“Well, Steve,” Matt Murdock spoke for the first time since they entered the room, “Peggy has told us a little bit about your situation.”

“Are you absolutely sure about this? A fight against Tony Stark will be a lot of hard work.” Foggy asked him gently.

Steve looked out the window for a moment and then to his son still asleep on his shoulder and then to the lawyers sitting across from him.

“Yes, I’m sure. We’re not happy. I’m not happy. Tony isn’t happy. My son isn’t happy.” Steve said and set his jaw, not sure he should continue. Peggy raised an eyebrow at him and Steve sighed a little.

“We fight all the time. He won’t stop drinking, not even for me, not even for Peter. This isn’t where I thought my life would go, but… This is what I need to do right now.” Steve found once he stated that he couldn’t stop and he had probably overshared, but he needed their help and Peggy told him to be honest.

Peggy’s hand found his free one and she squeezed it firmly. Foggy turned to look at Matt who smiled a little bit, his head cocked to the side just slightly and he nodded.

“Well then. We don’t usually deal with divorce or custody cases, but we owe Peggy a favor. And not many lawyers get to go up against Tony Stark’s lawyers. This could be a…. new experience for us.” Foggy sighed a little near the end like he was exasperated, but he smiled at Steve again. Peggy knew them through a friend who went to the same law school as them. And Steve swore every single person in the world owed her a favor. She could be scary sometimes with all her connections.

“Before we agree to take this case…Let’s start with what you want to get out of this. What are you hoping for?” Matt asked and leaned forward as if to listen better.

Before Steve could speak the little boy on his shoulder started wiggling in his arms.

“Sorry hold on just a second…Hey, baby are you waking up finally.” Steve asked softly, kissing his head as the boy moved so he was lower on Steve’s chest, so he could hide his face into his chest.

“Hmmm..” Peter curled up on his lap and opened his sleepy eyes. Steve smiled down at his son, and Peter looked up at him, leaning up to press a wet, sleepy kiss on his face, half on his lips half on his chin before snuggling into him again. Steve scrunched up his face a little at the wet feeling of the kiss on his face.

Steve heard Peggy stifle a laugh before holding her hands out for the boy.

“Let me take him out and get him something to drink so you can talk for a bit.” Peggy offered and Steve somewhat reluctantly kissed Peter’s head and handed him over to her.

“You’re going with Peggy for a little while so daddy can talk to these nice guys over here. Okay, buddy?” Steve told him and Peter whined a little, but Peggy held him close and he settled again, more awake now that he wasn’t in his father’s arms. He started looking around and reached for Steve again when he was done looking around the room.

Steve rubbed the top of his little hand and kissed his little fingers.

“Go be good okay? We’ll go get some lunch after this.” Steve promised his son and Peggy nodded to him, carrying Peter out to the other room. Peter waved and started talking to Peggy, probably asking if they were going to come back to get Steve anytime soon. Steve watched until they were out of view and then turned back to the lawyers who both had smiles on their faces.

“Sorry about that. He doesn’t like being away from me right now.” Steve cleared his throat and sat up straight in his chair. The army beat that into him and now it was hard not to sit like he was sitting at attention.

“No need to apologize, you’re just being a good father.” Foggy smiled at him and Steve smiled a little back. They weren’t forcing smiles as the fancy lawyers did. These two seemed very genuine.

“You asked me what I want out of this. And that’s exactly what I want out of this. I don’t need Tony’s money, I don’t want his mansions or his business or any of that. I have a good job I can take care of Peter myself. I don’t have an apartment yet, but I will soon.” Steve began, and swallowed hard, he looked down for a moment. This was so difficult. He was taking Peggy’s advice and being honest with them even though it was taking him a minute to form the right words.

“So you want full custody? No Tony Stark involved at all?” Foggy asked and raised an eyebrow at him. Matt tilted his head again as if listening harder.

Steve looked at both men and put both his hands on the table before responding, holding himself there, grounding himself as he spoke.

“Peter needs both his parents,” Steve stated firmly. “I would never do anything to keep Tony from him if it wasn’t something I felt like I needed to do to keep my son safe. Tony has a drinking problem and he is in denial about it. I want him to have court-ordered rehab or something to help him wake up and see for once that I’m serious. If he can get his act together then I want him in Peter’s life as much as he wants to be. He loves Peter and he’s a good man he just….needs a little help remembering that himself.” Steve finished and had to take a breath, he had worked himself up as he was talking and he cleared his throat again.

Foggy looked over at Matt who was genuinely grinning. Foggy grabbed his pen and papers, and Steve looked a little confused for a moment when Foggy stood up to go get to work. He knew that look on Matt’s face and he wanted to get started early. Steve’s attention was captured again by Matt who was also standing up. Steve stayed in his chair, frozen for a moment, thinking they weren’t going to help him. He didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have their help.

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say. We’d love to take your case, Captain Rogers. For you and for Peggy and for your son. We’ll get some papers written up for you and we’ll send them to Mr. Stark’s lawyers after you okay them. We’ll have to get together to talk about them of course and made adjustments and such.” Matt started explaining and Steve felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. They were going to help him. He hadn’t heard of them until Peggy told him about them and what they did. But no big name lawyer would help him since he was going up against Tony. No sane lawyer would either, but it seemed that these two weren’t super sane and Steve knew it helped them win cases and it would help them with this one. It didn’t mean they were going to win but he would get there. They had a lot of work ahead of them.

Steve stood with them and reached out to clasp his shoulder gently

“Thank you.” He said softly, and Matt nodded, patting his hand and then following his partner out of the room.

“Karen go ahead and set up another appointment with Captain Rogers for Thursday. We should have everything ready by then.” Matt told his secretary and Steve walked to her desk to set that up.

“Can we set it up for the late afternoon?” Steve asked and Karen got to work on the computer looking through the schedule. Once they had everything figured out and scheduled Steve thanked them and turned around to go find Peggy and Peter. Peggy walked up the stairs right as he got to the end of the hallway.

“Peter look who it is! Looks like your dad is all done and it’s time for lunch.” Peggy got excited and Peter reciprocated those excited emotions. His eyes lit up and he giggled, reaching for Steve. Steve took him easily and kissed his cheek a few times. They started walking down the steps to their car.

“Is that right? Is it lunchtime? I promised we could go wherever you want. What do you want to eat huh? Something Aunt Peggy will hate no doubt.” Steve teased him and Peter looked back at Peggy.

“McDonald's!”  Peter exclaimed and Peggy groaned a little bit,

“Of course you do, that’s your choice every time you get to pick.”  Peggy chuckled a little.

“Hey I told him he gets to choose, and you don’t have to come with us. But I thought you’d like to celebrate me getting your lawyer friends to help me.” Steve opened the car door and settled Peter into his car seat while Peggy hopped into the front seat and gasped slightly.

“So we are celebrating me being correct? Wow, that never happens.” Peggy chuckled and watched Steve buckle his son carefully into the car and then get into the driver’s seat. Steve took a deep breath and settled into his seat.

“Don’t worry Steve those two really can help you. You’ll win this.” Peggy told him and Steve nodded a little.

“This isn’t really a situation we can win Peg. Doesn't matter how this goes down, it isn’t going to be pretty.” Steve spoke quietly. They might have gotten a legal team but there was still a long way to go. Steve felt a bit more at ease having a team behind him but that didn’t mean he could slow down. Not if he wanted things to go the way he needed them to. And for everyone’s sake, he needed things to work his way for once. 


	4. Dying inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey comes to be with Tony for a little while because he needs him. Rhodey is a good bro. Tony is so sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but the next one will be a lot longer I promise.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Rhodey asked for the third time since he walked into the room ten minutes ago. Tony was in his lab tinkering with a bunch of equipment and he was pretty sure the man hadn’t blinked in five minutes.

“No. That’s why it’s called experimenting.”  Tony sighed, sounding as frustrated as he felt. His fingers kept working.

“Tony, man, you need to take a break and go nap or something. I’ve seen you stress invent before, but this is a new level.” Rhodey tried to keep things light but there was an underlying feeling of worry.

“Can’t stop Rhodes. If I do I start thinking about Steve and then about how angry I am and then about how sad I am and then more anger. My brain is better off actually doing productive things.” He muttered, not really invested in the conversation.

“And you know once I start I can’t stop until I figure it out.” his fingers never stopped working as he spoke.

Rhodey turned to look around his lab. There were half-finished projects all over the room. Tony himself was just as much a mess. There were wrappers all over the floor, open bottles on more than half the tables, some were alcoholic and some were energy drinks. Rhodey hoped he wasn’t drinking both at the same time.

“When was the last time you slept? Or ate a real meal?” Rhodey asked and rolled his eyes when Tony snorted. For a few moments, Rhodey just watched him work. The sounds of his tinkering were somewhat calming.

“Did you talk to your lawyers today?” Rhodey asked finally and winced when Tony froze up for a second, fingers hesitating before going back to what he was doing.

“Yeah. Steve said he’d have the papers drawn up, not sure why he won’t just come to the offices and let my guys handle it. But I have my top lawyers on this and they are on standby waiting for whatever they need to be ready for. They were all informed that this is the top priority and failure is not an option.” Tony turned around to look at his best friend.

“Steve isn’t going to win. I’m not letting him take my son away from me. I know him better than to think he wants money or my company… I just need to worry about him trying to take Peter away.” Tony reached over and took a long drink of his beer. It sucked, but ever since Steve walked out on him the taste of alcohol made his chest ache with emotions he didn’t want to even think about. So he went back to work to ignore it.

“I don’t know about that Tony. I don’t think he wants to take Peter away. I think in his mind he’s doing what he thinks is best for all of you.” Rhodey sighed and watched Tony’s face go emotionless and then angry.

“Tony…”

“No. No, I’m sure you’re right. He always thinks he knows best and he’s fucking perfect right? He has all the right answers.” Tony sounded bitter. He felt bitter. His fingers moved harshly as he connected two pieces of his project. He cursed when they came apart again and he shoved them away.

“It’s exhausting being around that kind of person all the time. And he thinks this is all my fault. That I’m the only one to blame, but he’s wrong. And Peter needs me in his life. I…I need Peter in my life. He’s the only good thing in it.” Tony stopped talking and clenched his hand into a fist. Instead of going back to his work, Tony grabbed one of the half-empty bottles and made his way over to the couch in the back of the room and sat down. He was so tired. He took one sip of the drink, grimaced and put it down again.

Rhodey followed and sat on the couch next to him. They sat in silence for what felt like a long time. Finally, Tony’s eyes started drooping. Rhodey grabbed his shoulders and helped him lay down over his lap.

“Hey 'm not a kid I can lay down by myself,” Tony muttered but it was half-assed as he made himself comfortable laying there. Rooming together in college made it so they had no boundaries.

Having Rhodey there was amazing. They had been friends for such a long time and the man knew exactly what to do and say to make things okay even if just for a moment. And with his busy career in the military, he didn't have a lot of time to be around Tony so the fact that he was here right now made Tony’s chest ache a little bit less.

“I know you can, but will you? That’s always the question.” Rhodey smiled just a little bit. He could always tell when Tony was ready to collapse. 

“Don’t be a smart-ass when I’m sad Rhodey. S’not nice.” Tony’s words were slurred, sleep deprivation really did a number on his language skills.

“Take a nap man. I’m staying for the weekend so you don’t have to worry about me leaving.” Rhodey reassured him but Tony was already mostly asleep. Tony trusted him completely, and he was one of the only people that Tony trusted like that.

 “For such a smart guy you really are a dumbass,” Rhodey muttered to himself and sighed as he brought his phone out. He wasn't going to move Tony while he was sleeping so they were going to be there for a little while.

 It was about an hour and a half later when Tony’s phone started ringing. Tony was really out of it but started to wake up as the phone kept ringing. He clumsily took it out of his pocket and handed it to Rhodey so he could sit up and rub his eyes a bit, having a hard time waking up.  

Rhodey answered the phone with a quick “Tony Stark’s phone.” He didn't bother to look and see who was calling, he was more concerned with Tony’s bloodshot eyes as he opened them finally and squinted at the lights that were too bright. He looked horrible.

“Oh uh hey Rhodey.” It was Steve’s voice on the other end of the phone and Rhodey tensed up a bit. Tony already looked horrible and couldn’t take more bad news.

“Steve. What do you want man?” Rhodey sighed when Tony stopped moving and then looked over at his friend with a dazed look in his eyes. This was killing him and it was obvious.

“I'm just….I'm putting Peter to bed and he wanted to talk to Tony…” Rhodey can hear how uncomfortable this made Steve feel and it makes it so much harder to hate the guy because Rhodey knew he was just trying to do what was best for Peter. Rhodey had always liked Steve.

“Tony is right here, I'm going to make him drink some water and then he would love to talk to Peter,” Rhodey told him and stood up, he stretched and pulled Tony to his feet, pointing him to the kitchen to get some water, which Tony did without protest if only because he was still so exhausted.

The quiet over the phone was deafening. Rhodey watched Tony drink some water and take some deep breaths. He was momentarily distracted when Steve spoke softly into the phone once more.

“I know this is awkward and hard and you probably hate me, but I’m glad you're there with him Rhodey. He…he needs you right now and I'm just… Really glad he has you. Peter wants to say hi to you too....” he quickly passed the phone

Rhodey bit his tongue so he wouldn't say something mean to Steve, and smiled a little when Peter’s voice came over the phone.

“Rhodey!”

“Hey, kid. How’s my favorite little man?” Rhodey asked him and watched as Tony struggled not to start crying. This whole thing was so hard for them all.

“Drew a picture today! With paints!” Peter explained excitedly and Rhodey chuckled softly.

“Sounds awesome dude. You wanna talk to your daddy?”

“Yeah!!”

“Tony, you good?” Rhodey asked him after taking the phone away from his ear, his friend looked like he was about to cry or pass out.

Tony took the phone from him, nodded, took another breath and then put a smile on his face

“Hey-there kiddo.”

“Daddy hi!” Peter sounded so excited and the smile on Tony's face fell from a fake happy smile to a very real, very sad smile. He took a moment to compose himself and then tried to be happy for his son.

“Hi. Hi kid. I love you so much you know? I'm so glad you called. What did you do today? Did you have a good day?” Tony asked, rambling a little bit because he didn't want to break down on the phone and in front of his best friend.

While he started talking to his son his feet carried him to Peter’s room and he turned the lights on to look around. It was still a mess. The drawers were half pulled out and the closet was half open. There were some toys and books on the floor in his little play area.

“You drew pictures? And did you eat dinner already? Oh, you did? Good job buddy I'm proud of you. I miss you. I miss you and love you so much.” Tony kept it together, but he could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t let them fall just yet. He put the phone on speaker so he could hold the phone away from his ear and still hear.

“Daddy, are you gonna visit again?” Peter asked he sounded eager.

“I uh… I don't know bud. I will see you soon though I promise. I love you. Be good and get to bed. Love you, okay, bye.”

“Kay. Bye! Love you.” Peter made a “Muah” sound like he was blowing him kisses.

Tony licked his lips and closed his eyes when the phone hung up and he kept the phone in hand, listening to the sound for a long time before turning it off.

Tony stared at the bed where Peter should be. Where his son should be sleeping and instead there was nothing. The bed was still unmade from when Steve grabbed a bunch of stuff from the room and left. The sheets were stars and the bedspread had rocket ships and planets on it. Steve had been upset with Tony for not being there when they went to pick them out because Peter had finally moved up to a big bed from his crib.

Taking a few steps forward Tony climbed into the bed, tossed his phone onto the side table and stared at the wall across from him. There were pictures of all three of them and a few of just Peter. Tony wiped one hand over his face and moved his stare to the floor. He laid there completely still and expressionless until the motion sensor lights flickered off.

Rhodey, who had been waiting outside the room for him, peered inside and his heart broke when he heard a soft sob coming from the darkest corner of the room.


	5. Hard pills to swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony remembers part of why he fell for Steve. And Tony gets some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a lawyer but I did do a little bit of research for this. Not a ton. And I'm sorry for more sadness. There is fluff moment in the beginning and the end to soften it a bit for you. There's a bit of a time skip near the end to move the story forward a little more.

Tony went through his life not caring what was happening around him. All that mattered were his projects, his work, and the occasional party to forget about those two things. He partied and worked like this through college and now here he was a billionaire and on top of the world in every sense.

And anyone that tried to get his attention didn’t usually get very far. Sometimes they held his attention until the end of the night and every once in a while they held it overnight to the morning. But he was usually gone by morning.

 Until Steve entered the picture and turned his world upside down.

Tony felt like the night was going so slowly and he was sipping on his second glass of champagne bored out of his mind.

The same kind of women and men were throwing themselves at him as usual. They wanted his money, they wanted his time, or they wanted his fame. This party was the same as all the others. The invite was only extended because it would look good for him to attend and donate to whatever charity it was. They would get his money and he would get good publicity. It was a win-win. It was the same deal every time. Until that night when it wasn’t.

Tony was walking towards the exit, moving slowly so he could make an argument that he had stayed at least long enough to get across the whole main floor. He was glancing around the room and not really paying attention to what was happening around him, he was looking for someone to potentially take home with him for the night. He wasn’t expecting to almost get run over by a gorgeous blond soldier man who looked like he would rather be anywhere else.

“Hey watch where you’re…!” Tony started to freak out but quickly stopped when the blond turned and grabbed his arm to keep him from falling over. His grip was so strong and his eyes were so blue that Tony found his tongue was heavy and he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you like that. Are you alright?” he seemed genuinely sorry and upset that he had almost sent Tony to the floor just by stepping wrong.

He looked like he didn’t quite know how to own the space he was in. Shy maybe? Tony’s brain was using every bit of information he could gather from just looking at him to try and figure him out.

“No…No it’s my fault I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Tony said, breathless just from looking at the gorgeous man in front of him. Tony had felt attraction towards men in the past, but none as strong as what he was feeling right now for the man in front of him.

And since when did he have a uniform kink? Since right now apparently.

The man was in the army and he needed to be the new face of the army because that uniform looked so good on him Tony was almost licking his lips. His mouth felt dry.

“It was my fault, honestly I forget I’m twice the size I used to be and I take up a lot more space than I think I do.” The blond gave him a dazzling smile and Tony had to swallow hard to keep his head on straight.

Twice the size? He knew it meant height or something else equally as innocent but Tony’s mind went dirty immediately. Tony cleared his throat and shook his head to get the thought out of his head.

“Well, you do seem to have quite the presence. I’m Tony by the way…Tony Stark.” Tony said and offered him a hand. The blond still had a hand on his arm where he helped him not fall over but pulled it away to shake his hand. The man smirked a little when he said his name, and Tony wondered why he felt so nervous that the man already knew who he was. He seemed so genuine and inviting and Tony would be a little heartbroken if he turned out to be another fanboy.

“Steve. Steve Rogers.” Steve smiled at him and Tony forgot why he was going to leave the party in the first place.

They spent the night talking, and it seemed like the rest of the world melted away. Tony knew that Steve had to know who he was, he was everywhere and the news always had some story about him or his company going, and the tabloids were awful and shared things about him every chance they got. But Steve didn’t bring those things up or even ask about any of it. He seemed really interested in him. In who he was as a person and what he did.

 Steve laughed at his jokes and got really flustered when Tony asked him inappropriate questions, he couldn’t help it the guy was basically a walking model. But Steve answered each one honestly and with a blush. He seemed so genuine, and it was different from most nights with people because instead of leaving with someone that he wouldn’t remember in the morning Tony left with a grin on his face and a new message when he unlocked his phone that said _“Hey this is Steve! Tonight was fun we should do it again..?”_

 

* * *

 

Tony woke up with a start, an alarm was going off somewhere and it was hurting his head. The first thing Tony noticed was that his head felt groggy, and the second thing he noticed was that he wasn’t in his own bed. His back was killing him and his mattress didn’t do this to him.

He opened his eyes blearily to look around and the last few weeks came crashing down on him as he realized he was in Peter’s room again.

He slowly shifted and got up out of the small bed to go turn the alarm off in his room. He smacked the alarm clock that Steve insisted they needed because what if they forgot to set an alarm on their phones heaven forbid it.

He took a seat on his side of the bed. Or what used to be his side. He hadn’t slept in there with Steve for months so he supposed it wasn’t really his side any more than the other side was Steve’s. The whole bed had been Steve and Peter’s because they could never say no to him when he wanted to sleep there.

“J what do I have going on today?” He asked his AI. Rubbing his hand over his face he let out a long sigh. It felt like he hadn’t slept at all the last two weeks.

“A meeting with your lawyers, sir. Captain Rogers has had divorce and custody papers drawn up for them to look over with you.” JARVIS responded and Tony felt his stomach drop. He had a bad feeling about this and he was not looking forward to the meeting.

“Where’s Rhodes?” 

Tony got up to start getting ready, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground along with his pants just because he knew Steve would have scolded at him if he had been there. But he wasn’t so the billionaire could do whatever the fuck he wanted.

“He is off running some errands, but he told me that he would be back before you had to leave sir,” JARVIS responded easily.

Tony hummed in response as he made his way into the bathroom to take a shower. He tried not to think about what was about to happen as he stepped under the warm water. Steve had always been a reasonable person and he wouldn’t do anything crazy. He wouldn’t try to keep Peter away from him. Or move out of state or anything like that. Would he?

The anxious voice in his head was getting louder and Tony shook his head hard to keep them from taking over.

After his shower, he took his time getting ready. He put on a somewhat semi-formal outfit for his meeting with the lawyers. He didn’t ever learn their names because half of the time they were gone before he could see them twice. But it was still a business meeting and he wanted to look intimidating since he was the boss, but not look like he was trying too hard.

Rhodey was waiting for him in the kitchen with coffee from his favorite place and it made him smile.

“Aw, you remembered. My favorite.” He took the cup and sipped it to let the warm liquid start to calm his nerves. He really needed Rhodey there with him more than he thought.

“Course. You only got coffee ten times a day when we were in college. How did I ever get any sleep and how did you ever survive. Sometimes I still think you’re superhuman.” Rhodey chuckled and took a sip of his own drink.

Tony took a moment to enjoy the good in his life with his best friend there beside him and all the memories they shared together. They spent the next twenty minutes in a comfortable silence that gave way to tension as soon as JARVIS told them it was time to leave.

“Come on man, I’m here for you lets go do this.” Rhodey threw both coffee cups away and took Tony’s arm in his to guide him toward the door. It wasn’t a long walk but Tony let Rhodey guide him the whole way.

* * *

 

 

The lawyers were all there waiting for him when they arrived.

They didn’t look nervous so that was a good sign. Usually Tony walked into the building and they were all over him trying to make sure they kept their jobs.

“Mr. Stark.” The head lawyer greeted him and Tony shook his hand before sitting down. There was a folder on the table and he reached for it.

“So what exactly is it that Steve is asking for?” Tony got right to the point, his eyes quickly scanned through the divorce papers. They looked pretty simple.

“The divorce papers are all drawn up and I think the terms are very in your favor there. He isn’t asking for any part of the company or for a large sum of money. He also isn’t asking for your home or for any part in the stocks you hold.” The lawyers start and they seem in a good mood about it.

Tony nodded and looked up when they didn’t keep talking. Rhodey was making coffee at the little table they had in the corner, actively listening and there as his anchor but he wasn’t getting involved. They had just had coffee and Tony also felt like he needed another cup.

“Okay so I’ll pay the number here and he’s leaving, but what about custody?” Tony prompted, feeling a little annoyed that he had to at all. He didn’t care about the company or the money right now. He had been worried for two weeks about this moment when he would find out how Steve wanted to proceed about their son. Steve leaving was a whole bunch of other emotions he didn’t want to deal with right now so he wasn’t even going to think about them until they all came crashing down around him.

The shift in the room was almost palpable. Three grown men looked like they were going to pass out from one question.

“Well, sir, he has hired two not very well known lawyers to represent him and I don’t think we will have any problem fighting him on anything should you feel the need to take legal action…”

“What does it say? What does he want?” Tony’s hands clenched into fists and he had to take two calming breaths before he lost it. After a moment, when no one said anything and they all just looked at each other to see who was going to break the news, Tony did lose it.

“What does he want?!” He all but yelled and made two of them jump. The calmest of the three pushed up his glasses and swallowed before responding quietly.

“He’s asking for sole custody.”

Tony fell back in his chair, suddenly grateful he had not eaten breakfast, because he felt his stomach turn upside down as he tried to process those words.

“Sole custody…which means? What exactly?”

“It means he would have your son physically all the time, and that any decisions about raising him would lay with Captain Rogers, any legal decisions would be his alone. And depending on how this goes it could mean visitation rights for you, but those aren’t guaranteed.” The lawyer explained as best as he could while still looking pale as a ghost.

“Fuck. Fuck this shit. No way. No way is he asking that. FUCK.” Tony slammed his hands down on the table. Rhodey took a seat next to him and put a grounding hand on his shoulder.

“We’re going to set up a meeting with the Captain and his lawyers to discuss the terms. We will push for joint custody or sole custody depending on what you’d like to do. You don’t need to decide right now, we can draw up both papers and have you look them over. I’m quite confident that we can beat them whatever you choose to do Mr. Stark.”

Tony opened and closed his hand a few times before looking back up at the lawyers in the room and then his best friend who just looked worried.

“Draw up both and send them to my email. I need to get out of here to think.” He stood up and quickly made his way to the door, and didn’t check to see if Rhodey was following him. He didn’t care right now, he just needed to get out of the office. It felt like it was closing in around him and his chest felt tight and heavy. He needed a drink.

Rhodey followed behind him and had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, especially when they got back to the tower and Tony went straight for his alcohol cabinet, didn’t bother with a glass, and he drank right from the bottle.

He watched Tony take a seat at his table with the bottle in front of him and stare out the window at the city below them, his eyes weren’t actually focusing on it, his thoughts were a million miles away and Rhodey could tell. It was going to be a long few weeks, and while Rhodey didn’t know exactly what was going to happen, he had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be in his best friend’s favor and it broke his heart even more.

  

* * *

 

 "You can't be serious!" Tony was outraged, and he was vocalizing it. Loudly.

"In fact, I'm quite serious Mr. Stark. Captain Rogers has custody of your son, he is the one who wants to revisit the issue once you've been through rehab and AA and are sober. You have visitation rights of course, but it's up to him when and where and for how long." The judge explained for the third time that day, this man was giving him one hell of a headache.

"He's my kid!" Tony all but screamed at him, he was seething.

"And once you've shown you love him more than you love drinking alcohol you will probably get to see him a lot more, but until then go to the programs I've suggested for and get sober Mr. Stark." The judge replied calmly, he had been around a lot of very angry parents. None as powerful or influential as Tony Stark, but even he was just one of many angry fathers. He hadn’t tried to bribe the judge and that was one plus in his direction from the old man.

Tony's vision went red and he turned around to stomp out of the building. Steve had gone too far this time. Their divorce had finalized a little over a month ago. It hadn't taken much negotiating, because Steve didn't want anything from Tony. He did end up getting quite a bit of money, but Tony didn't care about that. No, what he cared about was his son, Peter was going to be living with Steve and Tony only had visitation rights. After sitting through meeting after meeting and argument after argument with Steve and their lawyers Tony was tired. He was angry and he was tired and he just wanted to go home and have things be back to somewhat normal.

"Tony." Steve's voice came out of nowhere and Tony turned so quickly he gave himself whiplash. The blond was standing by the door into the room they had met with their lawyers in.

"What the hell could you possibly have to say to me?”  Tony’s voice was trembling in anger as he stalked back towards Steve.

“Happy now? Peter is all yours! You only have to deal with me when you decide I get to see him. I never thought in a million years you'd keep him from me. Even with us being divorced I _never_ thought you would keep him from me. Not until we started this." Tony walked towards him and noticed that Steve looked more relaxed than he had in a long time and it brought back all his anger. He wasn’t to the point where he was shouting, but he was quickly getting there.

"Tony I won't keep him away from you. Just get sober and we can talk joint custody." Steve said, his voice was quiet but in control. He stood straight and tall, his shirt was tight enough Tony could see his muscles and remember what had attracted him to the blond in the first place. But now there was no attraction. Those muscles were just another wall that was keeping him from his kid.

"Until you get sober I won't leave him with you, I told you that a million times before we started this. It's been a long few months for everyone. I don't want to fight anymore..."

"Oh, you don't want to fight anymore? Well it's too late for that isn't it because you won! You won and I can't even see my kid without going through you." Tony interrupted him. He ran his hand over his face, he looked so worn out.

"Tony come on. I didn't ever want to fight in the first place. Now take a few days and calm the hell down. Then call me and we can work out visitation details. We're getting set up in our new apartment and I will send you the address. I want to be as civil as possible for Peter's sake, but if we need to meet in a neutral third location that can be arranged." Steve's voice was reserved and he stepped closer to his ex-husband, he reached over and tugged the door open next to them and before Tony could respond a little voice shouted at them.

"Daddy! Dad!" Peter jumped down from Peggy's lap, ran over to Tony, and Tony scooped him up the second he registered what was happening. Peter squeezed him extra tight and nuzzled into his shoulder before leaning back and kissing him on the cheek with a wet "mwah" sound.

"Dad, Ms. Peggy put lipstick on me look!" Peter giggled and pulled back to show Tony his cherry red lips. Tony couldn't help his watery smile.

"She did huh. You look, great buddy." He hugged his son to him tighter, the boy was always so cheerful and excited and Tony loved that about him.

"I didn't have to have Peggy bring him here Tony. I wanted to show you, I'm not trying to be difficult. Go to the AA meetings, get some help, get sober, and _stay_ sober for a year and I promise we will talk about this again." Steve smiled sadly, he knew how much this would mean to Tony and to Peter and he wasn't about to let them not have their moment.

"I'm still so mad at you about all of this." Tony held Peter close and stroked the little boy's hair gently as he rested on his shoulder. "But thank you for bringing him here." He said so quietly Steve almost missed it.

Steve walked over to Peggy to let Tony and Peter have their moment, and she brushed her hand over his arm in a comforting motion. Steve had to swallow hard, this was still really hard on him, too.

"I love you, daddy," Peter said as he laid on Tony's shoulder, the man was just holding him there, not ever wanting to let go.

"I love you too buddy," Tony whispered and kissed the top of his head a few times. A few tears fell from his eyes but no one said anything about it.

Steve gave them as long as Tony wanted before Tony's driver and head of security came to inform him that they needed to go. It ended up being about half an hour. Peggy excused herself to go drive the car around the front for them.

Tony hugged Peter one more time for a long time before handing him over reluctantly to Steve

"One year is a long time Steve," Tony said as he watched Steve take their son, the boy was sleepy and curled up against Steve's broad chest with a yawn.

"One year is the deal, Tony. And it isn't just one year, it's every year from now on." Steve reminded him and shifted Peter so he could lean down and grab his bag from the table.

"Take a few days, process it all, and then call me. We can set up times for you to come to see him." Steve looked him in the eyes as he spoke, and Tony felt his shoulders sag a little in exhaustion. Those eyes that once held nothing but love for him were held sadness and hesitance now.

"Talk to you later Tony," Steve said and started down the hall with their son in his arms.

Peter looked over his shoulder and Tony saw the boy start to tear up as Steve walked away and he gave a little wave to Tony who just barely returned the wave before the doors were closing behind them, leaving him alone once again.


End file.
